Akane Takes Control
by obsidians
Summary: Akane discovers a sexy red dress for her school's high school dance in a magical shop that allows her to control the minds of others for one night and finally has a real date with Ranma while getting rid of most of the crew in "funny" ways, this is set at the dance and what occurs the next day. Lemons are simply implied.


I do not own Ranma 1/2 or its characters and make no profit writing these stories. It's just something to do during a boring work day.

Yes this is a Ranma and Akane one from me, please don't die from shock. Yes my current favourite pairing is there too, but it is mainly R/A. Enjoy and review if you like it please. This is loosely based on a newer twilight zone episode regarding a store that magically appears and the people can find what they are looking for, of which I can remember the plot but not the title and can't find it through a search engine.

Enjoy-Sid

Akane was almost frantic to find the perfect dress for the Valentine's day dance. Everything she had looked at so far was so little-girlish with ribbons and ruffles and bows and she wanted something that would make her look grown up and sophisticated, to prove to Ranma for once and for all, that she was both cute _and_ sexy. She had tried every shop in town and found nothing close to what she was looking for. She was about to make another circuit of the same stores to see if they had anything new in stock, when she noticed that a new shop had opened. She was curious about that, as she was sure that just the day before, the place had been completely vacant.

She looked into the window, the mannequins were framed by red velvet curtains and the clothing a lot more racy than Akane was used to, with plunging necklines and slit skirts and in some cases, the dresses were almost completely sheer, except for some strategically placed panels. She felt dubious about shopping in a store that sold clothing seemed better suited to someone's wedding night, then a high school dance. However, the name of the shop spoke to her; Me Sew Sexy, so she bravely marched into the store.

"Welcome Akane Tendo" the shop keeper greeted her, she was a tall, beautiful young woman with tan skin, flowing blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a long purple gown and had a matching orchid behind one ear "My name is Mayu" she introduced herself.

"How do you know my name?" Akane asked her.

"This is a very special shop that supplies women with what they need and your name was next on the list for an appointment" she explained.

"Okay" Akane said, unfazed as her time with Ranma had introduced her to a lot of bizarre places and people.

"Your dress is ready, if you want to come this way" Mayu said.

Akane could only blush as she looked at the sexiest cheongsam dress she had ever seen. It was made of bright red Chinese brocade with black on the edging and frogs, it had a sheer black lace at the back and a keyhole neckline at the bust and the slits went to mid-thigh. On the bodice, a peacock head started at the right breast and his tail swirled down the hips of the dress and flowed down the front panel. "This is your dress" Mayu said holding it out of her.

"Isn't it a little...revealing?" Akane asked, blushing to even look at it.

"It is sexy and will give you confidence, there is a young man in your life who is always putting you down. Wouldn't you like to prove him wrong for one night in your life?" Mayu asked, amusement shining in her eyes.

"My father wouldn't even let me out of the house in this dress" Akane said, rubbing the material, she had to admit, it seemed like a fun idea to prove Ranma wrong, but the dress was nothing Akane would ever wear.

"Your father would have no say in the matter, you see, this is a magical dress. The wearer of this dress can put people into a trance by simply uttering their name and the name of this shop "Me Sew Sexy" and have people obey her hypnotic commands, now this power isn't forever, it only lasts a night and then the dress becomes just a normal dress. Those commanded will return to their normal selves the next morning, but still retain the memory of the occasion, but now how it happened.

"But why would I want to do that?" Akane asked her.

"Wouldn't you like have a night where you are completely in control as to who is with you, with no one forcing themselves on you? If anyone tried, you can simply tell them to go away or choose someone else for them to be with," Mayu explained.

Akane frowned at this idea and then started thinking about the various suitors that were always plaguing Ranma and herself...and found herself smiling. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad. I'm not going to turn a hentai or anything if I wear this?" she asked the older woman.

"No you will be more confident in your sexuality, a tad more flirtatious than normal and you might get a hentai thought or two; reserve those for people who truly annoy you" Mayu cautioned her. "Would you like to try it on?" she asked her.

Akane couldn't believe the bewitching creature in the mirror was herself, the silky fabric molded itself to her curves like it was made for her. The sheer back highlighted the paleness of her toned skin. The keyhole neckline showed off her healthy chest but not in a lewd way and her legs appeared endless at how it was slit."It's so beautiful" she said.

"No _you_ are so beautiful" Mayu said.

"But I can't afford this, it must be so expensive" Akane said, not wanting to take it off.

"It won't cost you any money. One day you will present it to the next girl in need of it, in this very shop; that is the price of the dress. That was my price as well" Mayu said.

"You mean to say you wore this too?" Akane asked her.

She pulled out a picture that showed a younger and bespectacled Mayu. She was cute, but no way as beautiful as she was now. "I was in love with the most popular boy in school and he wouldn't even give me the time of day because I was so shy. I wore this dress to our prom and his snotty girlfriend "suddenly" fell for the captain of the chess club, so naturally I had to step in and comfort him. We have four beautiful children now" she explained.

"How will I know when to do this?" Akane asked.

"You will simply find yourself here, you will look at the appointment book for the name of the person you are meeting, you will show them the dress and the next thing you know, you will be home" Mayu explained.

"Okay, I'll take it" Akane declared.

"I'll wrap it up for you" Mayu said.

Akane exited the shop and when she turned around, it was a vacant shop again.

The night of the dance, Akane slipped into the dress and admired her appearance, the red fabric made her already pale skin look luminescent and brought out the velvety brown of her large eyes. She looked sleek and so beautiful, her innocent face a perfect counterpoint to the bold sexiness of her dress. She had never felt so...so powerful and womanly as she did at that moment. She pulled out the red kiss proof lipstick she had bought to match her gown and applied it only for effect, she really didn't need any more makeup with her flawless complexion. The woman-child in the mirror looked both wholesome, yet mysterious at the same time and Akane smiled a smile of victory to achieve exactly the look she was hoping to achieve.

With a final pat to her hair, she went downstairs where everyone was assembled, even Mr. Saotome in his Panda form, he held a sign up the read "Doesn't Akane look beautiful?"

"Akane you look so.." her father said and then blushed at how much more flesh was on display on his normally conservative, daughter than usual.

She smiled at everyone, noting that Ranma's eyes looked like they were going to roll right out of his sockets and join his jaw on the floor.

"Akane, perhaps that dress is a little old for you?" Kasumi suggested.

"Yeah 'Kane you're practically falling out at the top" Nabiki said.

"I think it is a wonderful dress. Don't you Ranma?" she innocently asked him, placing a hand on one plush hip to emphasis the narrowness of her waistline.

"I-I" was his response.

"Well everyone, we have to get to the dance. Dad, Kasumi, Nabiki, Mr. Saotome, Ranma. Me sew sexy" she said, to see if it worked. She watched everyone's eyes go blank and felt like clapping her hands that it worked."I am going to the dance with Ranma as my date and you all like my dress, we shall come home when we are ready to, there shall be no curfew enforced tonight. Ranma, you will put on the tux I rented for you and you will come with Nabiki and I, to escort us to the dance" she ordered them.

"Of course" they all said in toneless voices.

A second later, they all seemed to come out of their trance. "Look at the time. You had better get ready my boy," Genma said.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep Akane waiting" Ranma said as he rushed off. Akane could only smile that it worked, Ranma haven't been planning to even come to the dance until then.

"Nabiki, I need to talk to Ranma for a second. Why don't you go on ahead?" she suggested when they arrived at the school.

"Sure, see you both inside" Nabiki said.

"What do you want to talk about?' Ranma asked her, still blushing at how he found himself examining her, she looked...so different that night.

"Ranma, me sew sexy" she said and noticed he got that vacant look again. "Ranma, you are my date tonight, no matter what, you don't want to leave my side. Do not get in a fight or anything mind you. If someone tries to separate us, you leave that to me. So you remain with me unless I ask you to get me something and you shall be a perfect date and shall dance with me and everything. No insulting me. You will be romantic and charming. Do you understand?" she asked him.

"Of course." He said, then snapped out of it. "Can I escort you in?" he asked her, offering her his arm.

"I would be delighted," she said, taking it and snuggling up to him, she smiled as she noticed that he didn't blush, stammer or stiffen up as he normally did when they had any form of intimate contact.

Her smile beamed as all people stopped to stare at the beautiful couple. She was gloating a bit to have the best looking date there. She didn't even mind when all the various rival and suitors, even the ones who didn't attend their school, came scurrying forward like rats.

"You having date with Shampoo, Airen?" Shampoo asked when she reached them.

"Sorry, Shampoo. I'm here with Akane as _her_ date" Ranma said, laying his hand on her arm.

"Stay away from Shampoo" Mousse said and then screeched to halt beside a baffled looking Shampoo. "W-what?" he asked in a confused sounding voice, that Ranma had actually admitting to be being on a date with Akane.

"Mousse, Shampoo, me sew sexy" Akane said in a soft voice to see what she could do to her rival suitors with her new superpower. "I don't know why you're at a dance when it's your wedding night."

"Yes it is" they both said at the same time.

"Don't you want to go home and celebrate your marriage by making love?" You've waited so long after all and you're so very much in love," Akane said trying not to giggle, understanding what Mayu had said about her getting some hentai thoughts.

"Of course we do" they both said.

"Good then I want you to give Cologne some of her sleeping pills ground up into a drink and have fun when she falls asleep. Okay?" she said.

They both shook their head to clear them. "Come on Shampoo, let's go have our wedding night" Mousse enthused.

"Mousse no have to ask me twice, husband" she cried and they departed by punching a hole in the roof as they leapt through it, all the students of Furinkan High ignored this as they were so used to such goings on.

"Where did Shampoo go?" Nabiki asked Akane.

Noticing the money in her sister's hand. "Were you selling dates with Ranma again?" she demanded.

"A girl's gotta make a little cash" she said with a shrug.

Just then Ryoga, ran up to Akane. "Akane would you like to dance?" he asked her.

Akane looked from her sister to Ryoga, an idea forming in her head that would be harmless to them both and but keep the scheming Nabiki busy and said "Nabiki and Ryoga, me sew sexy. You're one of those couples that feel compelled to make out in public nearly all the time and call each other by silly pet names. Right?"

"Yes we are," they both intoned.

"So why don't you both go ahead and started?" Akane suggested with a smirk.

She laughed silently as the normally cold girl looked at Ryoga and said, "Oh cuddlekins" and threw her arms around him.

He wrapped his powerful arms around her and picked her up bridal style and cooed "Oh sweetie tweetie. Is-um my sweet babykins happy?"

"I want my honey bunny to kiss me" she said with a pout and Akane laughed when he found a seat for them, settled Nabiki on his lap and they proceeded to make out like there was no tomorrow and showered sickening pet names on each other, to everyone's surprise...and then they were ignored out of disgust by those present.

"Can you get me some punch?" she asked Ranma.

"Of course, anything for my beautiful date" he replied.

"What's this I hear about you being on a date with that wretch, Ranma Soatome, Akane Tendo?" Kuno raged at Akane as he descended on her like a vengeful god, to be followed by Ukyo.

"Yes what you are doing with my Ran-Chan" Ukyo demanded.

"It's true" she said. "He's my date tonight."

"That masher, did he seduce you?" Kuno demanded.

"Oh enough of you two already" Akane said with a sigh. "Kuno, Ukyo, me sew sexy. Listen up, you're not concerned about Ranma or myself because you two are _already_ involved. You have eyes only for each other and shall have a wonderful time at the dance" she told them. Then with a snicker added, "if fact, you can barely keep your hands off of each other, so once the dance is done, if not sooner, you shall both go to the love motel down the block and do whatever comes to mind. Do you understand?"

"Of course" they both said.

"So what were you saying?" Akane asked them once they were back to normal.

"I was remarking how well that blue dress shows off Ukyo's perfect sexy body" Kuno said with lust in his voice.

"Why thank you sugar, I must say that you look good enough to eat" Ukyo said in a husky voice, staring at Kuno with desire in her eyes.

"Come on baby, let's go _dance_ " Kuno said, emphasising the word dance as if it was something dirty, completely ignoring Akane.

"I would love to _dance_ with you" Ukyo purred and they went on to dance in such a way that made people uncomfortable at how they were grinding together.

Akane laughed at how she had managed to eliminate all the annoyances in her life in one fell swoop and was glad when she remembered that the Rhythmic Gymnastics teams were away for a tournament and she was positive that the younger Kuno would be there. Though, Akane almost wished she was present to witness her brother's version of dirty dancing.

"Here's your punch, gorgeous" Ranma said giving her a smile.

"Are you having fun?" she asked him as she sipped it.

"As long as I'm with you, anything is fun" he said and ran a finger down her cheek. "Would my beautiful girl like to dance?" he asked her.

"I would be happy to" Akane said putting her slender hand in his own.

"You look so beautiful tonight" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms as the opening bars of 'Lady in Red' started. She sighed at his strong arms held her as they swayed in time with the music. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she could feel the heat of his body though his tux and his breath stirred her hair. She had never been so happy until that very moment and wished it could be real. Normally Ranma was so shy and only really touched her when trying to protect her or by accident, but she was pretty awkward about that too for that matter. Yet there seemed to be something that felt so natural about being held close by him and innocently dancing. She sighed again and he briefly tighten his arms in a loving squeeze. Afterwards, she leaned back to find him studying her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him with a giggle.

"I just never realized how sexy you are" he answered.

"In this dress?" she asked him.

"Always" he responded and her heart leapt with joy.

"We should probably go into dinner...or else I shall be forced to kiss you" Ranma said playfully.

"I wouldn't say no" Akane said, surprised at her boldness and wondering when she learned how to flirt.

Their kiss was soft and very gentle as she clung to him, afterwards she leaned back and looked at him with dancing eyes. "Come on, baby let's go sit down for dinner," he said, leading her to their assigned table.

Akane only had eyes for Ranma for the rest of the dance and he for her as they danced the night away, ignoring everyone but each other, even the sickeningly sweet Nabiki and Ryoga and the lustful Ukyo and Kuno, both of who, to everyone's relief, disappeared halfway through the dance.

Akane clung to Ranma's arm as they walked home in the warm nigh air, his tuxedo jacket draped over her so other men couldn't see her charms at his insistence. She got to the door and leaned against it. "Thank you Ranma, I had the best night of my life" she said looking up at him.

He tucked at bit of her hair behind her ear. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked her.

"Of course" she said and parted her lips and he kissed her in a more demanding way this time that thrilled both teens, both were breathing kind of heavy when he pulled back and placed his forehead against her own.

"I love you Akane" he said and her heart skipped a beat to finally hear that from Ranma.

Akane woke up and felt sad that it all had been a dream. She looked at the dress hanging before her closet and realized it was just a sexy red dress and had no magical powers. She quirked her lips at some of the funnier parts of her dream and decided to go for a jog as she was the first person awake.

She stopped short when she saw Shampoo chasing Mousse down the street, wearing what seemed to be only white bridal lingerie while he wore only his boxer shorts as she threw objects at him. "Come back here you miserable coward! If Mousse _ever_ come near Shampoo again, I castrate you!" she cried after him.

Akane shook her head to clear it and continued jogging. Then stopped again when she saw a disheveled looking Kuno and Ukyo doing the walk of shame, wearing the clothes from her dream the night before.

"You violated me!" she screamed at him.

"Some violation, you could exhaust a mechanical bull!" he shot back.

"I was a virgin!" she shrieked.

"How many guys have you _told_ that to?" he demanded. "I wasn't the one who ordered the edible body oils and glow in the dark condoms from room service. That was you!" he raged as he pointed to her. "Funny how you liked the cherry flavoured one the best! I find that _rather_ ironic!"

"You didn't have to use them!" she shrieked back.

"It was kind of hard not to considering, _I was the one tied to the bed_!" he yelled.

"Your idea, you pervert" She said.

"I'm a pervert? I'm not the one that _just_ happened to have a cock ring in my purse...!" he said and they both went silent when they recognized Akane.

"Good morning" they mumbled, unable to look her in the eye as they awkwardly stared at the ground.

"Morning guys" she said hesitatingly.

"I've...got to go" Ukyo said, practically running away in her high heels.

"Yes...me too, bye Akane" Kuno said leaping from rooftop to rooftop in order to get away from her.

Akane could only wonder about what she had witnessed as she returned home to another strange scene.

Nabiki and Ryoga were seated side by side and blushing heavily as Soun questioned them. "Are you sure you don't want to marry Ryoga? I understand you two were quite amourous at the dance."

"Quite sure daddy" Nabiki uncharacteristically stammered.

"I really sure I don't want to marry Nabiki" Ryoga said, so not wanting to be stuck for life with the scheming girl.

Suddenly Soun's blue demon head was lashing its tongue at Ryoga. "What, is my perfect angel _not_ good enough for you Ryoga?" it demanded.

"No no, that's not it..." Ryoga said waving his hands around nervously.

"Come on admit you want to marry Akane, we saw you kissing her last night through our binoculars" Genma said to his son.

"As if I would ever marry an uncute tomboy like her" Ranma sneered.

"Why you" she cried as her battle aura flared and a punch sent Ranma into the pond, in other words, just a typical Tendo-Saotome morning.

However later that day, Ranma knocked on her door.

"Jerk" she said and averted her gaze from him when he came into her room.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier and not to sound perverted or nothing, but you looked really sexy last night" he said.

"Really?" she said in surprise.

"Gotta" he said pointing at her.

"You're horrible, get out of my room" she raged.

"So you _wouldn't_ like to go to the movies with me tonight?" he asked her.

"You serious?' she asked him.

"Yes" he said.

Years in the Future

Akane looked around and recognize the shop she had ventured into years before. She took the dress she held and removed the plastic wrap from the dry cleaners that she had taken it to years before. It still looked brand new, the fabric never faded or got soiled. She hung it in the place she remembered it being and opened the book on the counter and read the name, Aiko Ono.

Aiko stepped into the shop and smiled at the beautiful but petite shop keeper, she looked to be in her mid twenties with pale skin, big brown eyes and short hair. "Welcome Aiko Ono, I'm Akane" she said. Eyeing the cute bespectacled girl with her black hair in two braids, Akane could tell at half a glance that she was a little geek girl.

"How do you know my name?" she asked Akane.

"This is a very special shop that supplies women with what they need and your name was next on the list for an appointment" she explained

Akane was glad when Aiko left and the shop started to fade around her and she was suddenly home as her and Ranma's four-year-old twin sons, danced around her feet and told her they were hungry; they were always hungry, they took after their father that way. Ren and Haru looked up at her with their father's heartbreaking smile and her brown eyes, she had to smile back and then started preparing lunch for them and their father, who was finishing up a lesson in the dojo.

THE END


End file.
